Felicidad
by Giny Scully
Summary: Booth y Brennan - Post final cuarta temporada - Brennan se despierta al lado de Booth y descubre sin miedo, que es feliz.


**Disclainer**: "Felicidad" es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador y de la cadena Fox. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Notas de la autora:** El fanfic está situado después de la season finale de la cuarta, aunque realmente no tiene spoilers reseñables, de hecho apenas tiene datos reseñables. Son Booth, Brennan y la mañana del día después, bueno, del cuarto día después :-p Sin argumento elaborado, ni caso. Sólo con amor y felicidad. Algo veraniego, ¡¡vamos!!

**Tipo:** Yo creo que una T le vale. Comentarios sexuales, pero nada explicito.

**Escrito en junio de 2009.**

* * *

**Felicidad.**

Es feliz. Temperance Brennan no podría precisar si alguna vez en su pasado lo había sido tanto. Tal vez cuando era pequeña e iba a la feria agarrada de la mano de sus padres, en aquella ocasión en que la dejaron montar por primera vez en la montaña rusa junto con Russ. Antes de dejar de creer en el amor y en la felicidad, en la familia o en cualquier otra cosa que la pudiera hacer sufrir a largo plazo.

Fuera como fuere, en aquel momento podía decir sin miedo a equivocarse que era realmente feliz.

Debería de estar aterrada, lo sabe, porque todo es nuevo y alarmante; y porque lo estaba hace apenas cuatro días. Siente cosas que nunca antes había experimentado y lo que es peor, sonríe como una boba.

Se abofetearía si pudiera.

Se esta echando a perder sin más.

Lo peor es que no la importa.

Es feliz y tiene cientos de mariposas revoloteando en su estomago.

Booth duerme a su lado. Se le ve en paz y feliz; y tan guapo. No es que Booth no hubiera sido siempre guapo, que lo era, o que ella nunca se hubiera dado cuenta de lo guapo que era. Siempre valoró su simetría facial. Pero es que ahora no puede dejar de mirarle y entonces es cuando sonríe como una boba.

Absurdo.

Absurdo y feliz.

Absurda, feliz y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Tiene la extraña sensación de que en cualquier momento podría salir volando.

Booth tenía razón, merecía la pena aunque sólo fuese por aquella mañana, por aquella sensación de inmortalidad.

Brennan no es tonta, sabe que todo ese cúmulo de sensaciones puede ser un efecto secundario de la cantidad de endorfinas derramadas en tres días sin salir de casa, haciendo de todo menos limpiar. Habían hecho el amor en todas las habitaciones, caído exhaustos en cada superficie horizontal y acabado con las existencias del tailandés, de comida a domicilio, que había a dos cuadras de la casa de Booth.

Temperance no puede por menos que sonreír al recordar el estado en el que los dos estaban la última vez que el repartidor llamó a su puerta.

Sin embargo, no es sólo cosa de las endorfinas.

Imposible.

No es la primera vez que Brennan se siente plena, saciada… o que se pasa más de dos días sin salir de una habitación. Había tenido buenos amantes y muy entregados a lo largo de su vida pero esto… esto es diferente.

Es feliz.

Debía de ser amor.

Veía a Booth feliz a su lado y era feliz.

Pensaba en la próxima vez que se besaran y era feliz.

Se imaginaba viejecita y con él a su lado siendo felices.

Por primera vez en su vida entendía porque habían estallado guerras por amor.

No quería que aquello terminase nunca. De hecho no quería irse. Ni mucho menos irse sin despedirse de él, pero el día anterior despertarle no resultó una buena idea. O tal vez si, por lo que acabó pasando en la encimera de la cocina. Sin embargo, estaba segura que la doctora Saroyan no se creyó la excusa de por qué no iba a ir a trabajar, así que no podía faltar un segundo día sin tener que dar miles de explicaciones. Booth besándole el cuello y acariciándole las caderas justo cuando hablaban no había sido lo mejor para pensar con claridad y mentir con fluidez.

Ni de lejos.

De todos modos dos días de novillos iban a ser excesiva felicidad y poco trabajo.

Se iba a volver demasiado loca.

Se levantó con sigilo y se puso lo primero que vio a mano. Una camisa de Booth.

Otra cosa que había descubierto en esos días es que la encantaba ponerse la ropa de Booth. Era amplia y olía a él. Le hacia sentirse bien. Como cuando él la abrazaba.

Y ahí empezó su odisea, intentar averiguar donde estaba su ropa…

No era tarea fácil.

Iba a tener que ir a casa a cambiarse sí o sí. La blusa estaba en el salón, entre el sofá y la mesita con varios botones rotos y era lo que mejor estaba de toda la ropa que llevaba el viernes y que ahora estaba esparcida por toda la casa. Encontró su ropa interior completamente destrozada en una esquina de la cocina.

- Con esa ropa no creo que puedas salir de casa – dijo Booth desde la puerta de la cocina, completamente desnudo, y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
- Ni te acerques – dijo Brennan sin ninguna convicción mientras se alejaba de él-. Tengo que ir a trabajar. Ya hice novillos ayer.  
- ¿Crees que no mereció la pena? – dijo Booth acercándose a ella, mientras con picardía miraba hacia la encimera-. Lo que dudo es que yo sea capaz de cocinar aquí nada nunca más…  
- No deberías de preocuparte por eso – dijo feliz.

Brennan, quien no había puesto demasiado interés en escapar de Booth, ya estaba arrinconada y se dejaba mimar con dulzura. Booth la besaba el cuello mientras ella intentaba, como única defensa, no soltar su maltrecha ropa.

- Deberías de descansar – dijo jadeante-, esta es tu última semana de baja.  
- Me gusta descansar junto a ti.

La doctora sonrió mientras las manos de Booth acariciaban con cadencia sus caderas.

- No creo que lo que hemos estado haciendo estos días se pueda considerar descansar.  
- Pues yo estoy estupendo. Como nuevo – replicó Booth para comenzar a besarla en la boca con dulzura y pasión.

Brennan no lo pensó más, la verdad es que no tenía ganas de hacerse la dura. No quería irse, no quería trabajar, sólo quería seguir siempre así. Con buen sexo, dulces caricias y mariposas tontas en su estomago, inconsciente completamente de que se había convertido en lo que más detestaba. Quien dijo que el amor idiotiza, era un gran sabio. Sin más, dejó caer su ropa y correspondió al beso sin ningún pudor.

Cuando se hizo necesario respirar, Booth separó con cuidado sus labios de la joven.

- Te quiero.

La mirada de Brennan se iluminó, era extraordinario saber que aquello era cierto. Incluso había empezado a creer que podía ser eterno.

- Yo también te quiero – dijo ella.

Brennan era consciente de que, increíblemente, aquella afirmación había salido de su boca y era verdad.

- No me cansaré nunca de oírlo – dijo Booth más contento de lo que recordaba haber estado nunca.  
- ¿Eres feliz? – preguntó Brennan, mientras el agente se afanaba en desabrochar uno a uno los botones de la camisa que unos minutos antes ella le había afanado.  
- Ni te imaginas cuanto.  
- Creo que me puedo hacer una idea – dijo la doctora sonriendo.

Mientras, la camisa que llevaba puesta caía al suelo y Booth sellaba su boca con un beso.

Fin.

Si os ha gustado dar al botón con las letras verdes.

Please!!


End file.
